justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
In the Summertime
"In the Summertime" by Mungo Jerry is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers have fruit themed costumes. The dancers appears to be dressed in fruit costumes. P1 P1 is a male with yellow sneakers with purple laces. He is dressed as a peeled banana. P2 P2 is a female with short, black hair dressed as a strawberry in high-heels. P3 P3 is a bearded man with green-and-yellow sneakers. He is dressed as a pineapple. P4 P4 is a female with black shoulder-length hair pushed to one side wearing green flat-tops. She is dressed as a watermelon slice. summertimebanana.png|P1 summertimestrawberry.png|P2 summertimepineapple.png|P3 summertimewatermelon.png|P4 Background The background appears to consist of animated drawings. with birds, clouds, sand, a sun, water and boats. Gold Moves All: P1 and P3 put their hand out with the right hand down and the left hand up. P2 and P4 put their hand out with the right hand up and the left hand down. Note: The first time this happens, They do it one at a time, in order starting with P1. The second time this happens, they do it all at once. In The Summertime GM 1 P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) In The Summertime GM 1 P2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) In The Summertime GM 1 P3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) In The Summertime GM 1 P4.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) In The Summertime GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups In The Summertime appears in the following Mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *The demo of the song on the official Just Dance YouTube account incorrectly referred to the song as simply "Summertime." ** This also happened with the Soundless Quiz. *The watermelon dancer does some wrong moves, making the other three mad. This looking like an error is actually part of the choregraphy, but this is just a joke. *On the dancer selection screen for this song, everyone's gloves (except P1's glove) are in different colors than in the routine. This could be a Beta Element. This also happens with [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]]. *In ''You're On My Mind, the Gold Move is removed. * This is the first song in the main series, but the second in the entire franchise, to be in the movie Despicable Me 2. The first was Despicable Me from ''Just Dance Kids 2'' and the third is Happy from ''Just Dance 2015''. ** However, unlike the other two, this song was not made for the movie. * This is the first routine in the whole series where the Gold Move pictograms are outlined in black and gold. Gallery In-The-Summertime---Mungo-Jerry_168538.jpg|Gameplay Pineapple Avatar.gif|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 151.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar summertime.jpg|In The Summertime summertime pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms beachback.png|Ocean Background summertime_cover@2x.jpg beachback (1).png|Beach Background trainback.png|Train Background summertimeopener.png summertimemenu.png In The Summertime (Banana).png|P1 Videos File:Mungo_Jerry_-_In_The_Summertime_ORIGINAL_1970 File:Just Dance 2014 - In The Summertime - 5* Stars es: Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Shirley Henault Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016